sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:70000000000 SHRIMP X/NOT SO INTERESTING GAMES THAT I MADE
Ok, so I made these NOT SO INTERESTING games a while ago, and I decided to show you them today in this blog post. I've made more games, but I am only going over a few of them today. I might put up a download for these games later (For the people who ACTUALLY WANT to mess around with them). So without further ado, HERE ARE SOME NOT SO INTERESTING GAMES BY SHRIMP Metal Slug Revenge of the Huge Hermit (Complete) This one is called Metal Slug Revenge of the Huge Hermit. If you played the LEGENDARY game called Metal Slug 3, then of corse you remember the first boss Huge Hermit. Well, thanks to the Metal Slug wiki, I got the Huge Hermit boss sprite (Along with MANY other sprites from the Metal Slug games) and turned it into a game! There is just one thing though.....YOU PLAY AS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. I don't know WHY I made him the playable character, but hey! Well, anyways, you basically run away from Huge Hermit as he chases after you. You also have to avoid bombs falling from the sky plus other obstacles too like helicopters that drop bombs, jet boats, a blimp that drops bombs and more. METAL SLUG REVENGE OF THE HUGE HERMIT SNAPSHOT.PNG|The Huge Hermit is back! METAL SLUG REVENGE OF THE HUGE HERMIT SNAPSHOT 2.PNG|Big Shiee is getting in the way! METAL SLUG REVENGE OF THE HUGE HERMIT SNAPSHOT 3.PNG|A blimp tries to take you out! Paws Pong (Complete) Paws Pong is basically (You guessed it!) a Paws the Wolf themed Pong game. The TamakiSpirit edition Paws makes the PERFECT sprite for the ball in this pong game! Anyways, you use the W and S keys to move the left bumper and the up and down arrows to move the right bumper so you can bounce Paws back and forth. I also added some catchy background music as you play. PAWS PONG TITLE SCREEN.gif|The title screen to the game (Background made by KAT. I just added PONG! to it) PAWS PONG GAMEPLAY.gif|Gameplay! (NOTE: The fps is a lot faster. I just recorded it with a few fps to save space) Pawsspirit.gif|The sprite I used for the ball (Made by KAT) Metal Slug Luftwaffe Chase (Complete) In this game, you play as TAILS chasing the Secret Weapon of the Luftwaffe by flying the plane from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. Your objective is to destroy the giant plane by firing rockets at it. But be careful! The Secret Weapon of the Luftwaffe can also fire rockets at you too! (Luftwaffe's HP= 150. One rocket takes away ONLY 1 HP) METAL SLUG LUFTWAFFE CHASE SNAPSHOT.PNG|GO GO GO! Static's Adventure (Incomplete - Will not finish) This is Static's adventure. You play as Static the Cat in a parking lot. If you go up to a certain car (THAT STILL HAS THE KEYS INSIDE) you can drive it! After that, you now control the car Static is driving. You can choose to either crash into the other cars on the road or drive nicely (Of course you will choose the first option). Catch the Block (Complete) Ok, out of ALL THE CHEESY GAMES I MADE, this one has got to be the CHEESIEST. Catch the Block is just a block bouncing around the place. If you click on the block, you will get a point, the block will teleport to a random place and it will bounce around even faster (Which makes it even harder to click than the last time). You continue to do this for as long as you would like. And that's it. That's the game. Metal Slug Keesi Attack (Complete) The gameplay in this game is similar to the gameplay in Metal Slug Revenge of the Huge Hermit (It's kind of like the sequel). You play as Sonic the Hedgehog as you run and try to avoid bombs falling from the sky. This time you are in a city and the main enemy is The Keesi from Metal Slug 2 and X. Be sure to watch out for BOMBS, FIREBALLS, TANKS, AND THE KEESI'S JET ENGINES! METAL SLUG KESSI ATTACK SNAPSHOT.PNG|It's The Keesi! METAL SLUG KESSI ATTACK SNAPSHOT 2.PNG|Jet engines! METAL SLUG KESSI ATTACK SNAPSHOT 3.PNG|Dodge the fireball! The Sweater Party: THE GAME (Complete) (NOTE: This game was made in RPG Maker VX Ace) You read the text-based adventure. Now you can PLAY the text-based adventure! The Sweater Party: THE GAME basically shows the same pictures from The Sweater Party (Made by Staticcat) except the text looks like dialogue from a game. While you are reading the text, you will eventually come to a part where you have to make a decision. Once you made your decision, it will continue the game based on what you chose. And that's basically what the game is all about. Yeah, it's not that exciting... DOWNLOAD HERE #Click on the application #Click OK #Once it is done extracting, click on the folder #Then click on Game (THE ONE WITH THE RED DRAGON. NOT THE GEARS) #You're good to go THE SWEATER PARTY - THE GAME SNAPSHOT.PNG|A snapshot! (Picture by Staticcat. I just added game dialogue) THE SWEATER PARTY - THE GAME SNAPSHOT 2.PNG|Another snapshot! (Picture by Staticcat. I just added game dialogue) THE SWEATER PARTY - THE GAME SNAPSHOT 3.PNG|ANOTHER snapshot! (Picture by Staticcat. I just added game dialogue) Category:Blog posts